


Knuckles Deep

by TheChancellor03



Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChancellor03/pseuds/TheChancellor03
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Winterspider Fluff/Smut Oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169690
Kudos: 12





	Knuckles Deep

**Where Peter feels guilty about staring at Bucky, until he's not**

**smut**

**shower sex, hair pulling, fingering  
**

\---------------

Peter would blush every time he got a flash of Bucky's exposed skin, or every time he pulled his hair back into a tight ponytail. Peter felt guilt looking because there he was pinning after a man over twice his age, who if he found out about his infatuation for him would probably be repulsed by him. Because every time Peter looked at him he couldn't help the butterflies in his tummy, or the tingling he felt in his cock. He didn't get hard of course, just that unbearable tingle was enough to set him off that night in bed.

The first time Peter found himself staring was in training. The whole team were gathered in the training rooms. It was normal for the boys to go shirtless, even Peter did most of the time. But Bucky was different from the other boys, he was covered in thick dark hair, where Peter wasn't. Bucky was covered in untamable hair, running up his arms, covering his chest and running from his belly button and down into Bucky's low hanging pants. 

Peter had never had much hair, he was twenty-three and still hadn't grown a single facial hair. Even his head of thick curls grew at a snail's pace. His chest was bare and his leg hair was so sparse that Peter got accustomed to shaving it. His pubic hair was barely there, a neatly manicured tuff of hair decorating his skin. When he saw Bucky's happy trail his mind whirled, he couldn't stop things about how Bucky must be so hairy, how it would feel to have his face pressed again his pubic hair, his cock buried in his throat. How it would fee for Bucky to tug him back and forth by his hair until the dark curly hairs ticked his nose.

He also ponders how it would feel with Bucky's face pressed between his thighs, rubbing and scratching his soft and delicate thighs with his short scratchy beard. 

Needless to say, Peter had to excuse himself for a moment. 

The next time Peter saw himself staring was on a mission, like normal Bucky took up the sniper position, while Peter took on the disarming and subduing. His new and improved tazer webs were good for that. Peter had been fighting a particularly skilled guy when out of the corner of his eye he saw Bucky bent over the gun, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his hair hanging over his face slightly. Peter paused for a moment, admiring Bucky in the moment.

That short pause was enough for the guy to slam his palm into Peter's nose, breaking it through the mask. Peter grunted, quickly firing the tazer web. Back at the compound, no one would let it go.

"I was just a little distracted!" Peter defended adamantly. Bucky rose an eyebrow at the words, he'd seen Peter staring at him for a moment too long. He smirked as he left the room with the rest of the team. Natasha lingered behind. 

"Tell me, Peter, were you distracted by a certain long-haired, brunette Ex-HYDRA assassin?" She purred, Peter flushed and looked away from her. 

The next time Peter found himself staring it was when he walked into the living room to find said Ex-HYRDA assassin sprawled out on one of the couches. His hair was splayed out around his head, his jaw dropped open letting out puffs of air, his eyes closed softly. Peter couldn't help but smile softly, he looked so peaceful, more peaceful then hed ever seen him. Suddenly Bucky turned onto his back, causing Peter to blush darkly.

Was that what Peter thought it was? He blinked several times before nodding to himself. It was. Bucky was having a dirty dream, and his cock was straining against it pants in his sleep. Peter stared for a moment, what he would give to have his cock inside him. The thought of waking Bucky up, sinking his own ass down onto Bucky's cock, bouncing on him, rutting and grinding, made him hard as well. He cursed as he left the room, not noticing that Bucky had peeked an eye open, smirking as the trap he set worked. 

Peter felt guilty, more than he ever had about anything. He found himself thinking about the Ex-HYDRA assassin so much he settles with a rule for himself, no fantasising about Bucky and the countless ways he could wreck his tiny body unless he was in the confines of his own shower. He was another crush Peter told himself, one he was extremely guilty about.

Not guilty enough, however, to stop himself from getting two knuckles deep in the shower. His chest pressed against the cold wet tiles, pumping his fingers back and forth, his mouth hung open and his eyes screwed shut. Not guilty enough to cry out, the water washing away his moans of, "Fuck, Bucky please." Peter found himself muttering these few words over and over again as he brought himself closer and closer to the edge. 

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that." Came Bucky's voice from the doorway. Peer froze against the tiles, he wasn't sure if he'd actually heard his voice, or if he was imagining it. 

"Never thought I'd see the day where I found sweet innocent Peter Parker knuckles deep in his own ass." Bucky purred, Peter stayed frozen against the tiles. The vulnerability and shame were somehow making him more flustered and tingly inside. Bucky stepped out of his loose sweatpants, letting them pool around his ankles. He smirked as he stepped into the shower. 

"I have to say, if you want any hope of hiding your attraction to me you need to get better at hiding the way you stare." Bucky crept closer, the water cascading down his front. He was already half-hard at the sight of Peter. 

"The way I can see your mind worked when you see me a certain way, the way I can hee your pants tenting." Bucky purred, running a hand down Peter's back. Peter seemed to snap out of his, pulling his fingers out of his hole, wincing at the speed. He pushed himself off the tiles only for Bucky to press him back down. 

"But I've had my eye one you too. You don't even know how frustrating and teasing you are. Squirming when I hold you down in sparing, I can't help but think what you would look like when my cock is inside you, squirming underneath me. I can't help but think about what it would feel like to run my hands all over your smooth hairless skin." Bucky purred, grinning when Peter moaned at his words. 

"Bet you love this, getting caught moaning my name. Getting caught pleasuring yourself." Bucky purred again, Peter whined, pressing his hips back into Bucky's own hips. Bucky swore, his cock now standing at full mast, rubbing between Peter's cheeks. 

"Yes, I love it. Oh, Bucky." Peter said breathlessly. Bucky smirked, running his hand between Peter's cheeks, teasingly pressing a finger past the ring of muscle. Peter cried out, pressing his hips back. 

"Such a greedy little boy, your holes so greedy, pulling me in," Bucky growled, pressing another finger in alongside the other. 

"Bucky please," Peter begged, Bucky smirked, pressing another finger in, scissoring his fingers curling them.

"Please what baby?" Bucky asked, running his metal hand up and down Peter's back, running it up to his neck and burying it in Peter's hair. Finally taking firm hold of Peter's hair, pulling his head back. Peter moaned at the pressure, struggling to find a grip on the glistening wet tiles. 

"Please, I need you inside me." Peter pleaded, Bucky hummed, pulling his fingers out one by one, deeming him stretched enough. He lined the tip of his cock up with Peter's hole, pressing it in with a loud groan. Peter whined, pressed back, desperately trying to get more of Bucky inside him.

"Please, please, waited too long," Peter whined desperately, Bucky tugged on his hair, grunting as he pressed in all the way. They both moaned at the feeling when Bucky's hips were pressed flushed against Peter's ass. 

"Jesus Christ Pete, you're killin' me," Bucky muttered, Peter whined, wiggling his hips and pressing back onto Bucky. 

"If you don't move I will be killing you," Peter whined, squeezing his eyes shut. Bucky responded by pulling out and slamming back in. Peter cried out, his hands slipping on the wall, the only thing that caught him was Bucky's grip on his hair. 

"Fuck!" Peter screamed, Bucky hummed, setting a brutal pace. 

"You like that Pete?" Bucky asked, smirking as Peter scrambled for a hold on the wall. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, don't fucking stop!" Peter cried, Bucky hummed, going faster. 

"Oh shit! Right fucking there, oh don't stop, Bucky don't stop!" Peter shouted, Bucky smirked as he continued angling his hips to hit the bundle of nerves inside of Peter. He cried out when Peter clamped down on him.

"Shit! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" Peter screamed, Bucky grunted, slamming into him faster. 

"Fuck, me too baby, cum with me, cum with me," Bucky shouted back. Peter nodded, clamping down on Bucky again. His cum splattered on the tiles, the water washing it away. Bucky pulled out with a groan, watching with lidded eyes as his cum rolled out of Peter. Peter's eyes were pressed shut, his mouth hanging open. 

"Fuck," Peter whispered. Bucky hummed in agreement, pulling off the hose to clean out Peter's hole. 

"You ok?" Bucky asked gently, Peter hummed. 

"That really happened," Peter said, he sounded more like he was convincing himself than anything else. Bucky hummed, pressing kisses up and down Peter's spine. 

"Indeed it did," Bucky confirmed. Peter nodded slowly and straightened up. 

"This wasn't just a one-time thing, was it? This wasn't just a hook up with no feelings attached?" Peter asked, his eyes on the floor. Bucky dropped the hose and lifted Peter's chin so they were eye level. 

"Fuck, Peter of course not. You mean so much to me, shit, I'm so sorry if I made you feel that way." Bucky said softly, Peter smiled in response. 

"You mean a lot to me too," Peter said, Bucky nodded. 

"How about we get you to bed," Bucky said, Peter hummed and nodded, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders. 

"Only if you come with."

\-----------------------

Peter and Bucky had been dating and going steady for a couple of months now, they were pretty obvious, but no one on the team had said much. Bucky was sprawled out, back down on one of the couches, and Peter was sprawled out on top of him, pressing kisses onto his collarbone sheepily. Bucky was running a hand through his hair lazily, they were both not far off from sleep.

"So how long has this been going on?" Sam asked cautiously, Peter and Bucky turned their heads to him. 

"Has what been going on?" Bucky asked, Peter huffed as he placed his face back in Bucky's chest.

"The whole cuddling, kissing and lovey-dovey shit?" Tony said, Peter looked up again.

"We're in a relationship." He said casually, Bucky nodded in agreement. 

"Oh. Like a committed relationship? Like, sleeping in the same bed at night kind of relationship?" Steve asked, Bucky nodded. 

"Although we usually go to Bucky's room. Warmer." Peter muttered. Steve nodded. 

"Why didn't you tell us?" Natasha asked, they shrugged. 

"Why do we need to? It's not we were hiding it or anything." Peter said tiredly. 

"So how did it start?" Burce asked, Bucky looked down at Peter wh was already falling asleep. 

"The shower," Peter said tiredly, his eyes finally closing, his breathing evening out into sleep, light snored escaping his mouth. 

"What does he mean by that?" Tony said suspiciously. Bucky shrugged. 

"You don't need to know."


End file.
